Perfect love tall, dark, and furry?
by the lost mutant
Summary: what happens when sam's sister emily moves back and there's something different about her? Noelly has adopted this story check her out!
1. Chapter 1 man of my dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight but Emmett and Jacob can own me any day, 

Emily POV

Beep Beep Beep

I absentmindedly crashed my hand down on my alarm clock almost sending it to the floor. *Opps* I got up and noticed that I was up an hour later than usual *crap* I rushed to my closet and got my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and a cute pink t-shirt I looked in the mirror only to see my curly raven black hair in a mess. I grabbed a brush and quickly tried to tame the beast. I had almost succeeded in putting it back into a ponytail or bun quite frankly anything would work at this point. Only to realize moments later that today was a Saturday there for I didn't have school." great the one day that I actually look hot and this is what I get! *uhhhhh!*

You see today is the day that I'm moving back to Washington to my mom and older brother Sam. I was ecstatic I hadn't been back in 5 years right now I wished I could grow wings and fly but then again I was really going to miss Michigan and of course my dad but I guess that I knew that the army would want him back sooner or later after all he was a great soldier. At least I didn't have to worry so much about him getting hurt he was practically indestructible plus it was just a training position in Florida. He knew how much I hated the heat and sun, so without even asking me my opinion he had decided to send me back to Washington to live with m mom on the Reservation.

"Emily you better get down here soon or else we are going to miss your flight!" "Ok, coming dad, just wait a minute," I yelled back

*Shit* I didn't even have my stuff packed. I was supposed to do that last night but instead I was up talking on the phone with my bestest friend Evey all night. I ran to my closet and grabbed my three Roxy suitcases that my dad had got me just for this reason. I threw in all my clothes which I really didn't have that many, my favorite books, my laptop, webcam so I could talk to Evey, and my prized possession my soccer ball. I was the top midfielder in the state 3 years running and Dam proud of it! I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs well I ran as well as you can expect one to when they are carrying 3 huge suitcases and a backpack. Which as it turned out almost caused me to fall down the stairs you would think since I'm a soccer player I would be graceful but no not today apparently. As soon as I was out the door dad threw the stuff in the back of the pick up, got in , and sped away. Great so now even my own dad forgets me! Luckily he quickly made a U-turn at the end of the block and came back for me. I got in and we drove away heading to my new life.

"sorry, I'm so sorry for forgetting you," my dad quickly blurted out obviously he was under a lot of stress "Dad don't worry it's ok I know your worried with your big move to Florida and me going to live with mom," I said sympathetically. God I knew he was sad and under a lot and I just can't believe that I'm leaving him.

I day dreamed the whole way there, lucky for me dad isn't much of a talker. I wonder what it's going to be like, is everything going to be the same as before, uhhh I hope not I couldn't stand being the dorky little girl. But I don't think that I was going to have to worry about that anymore. Over the past few years I had really grown up and well if it's anything like here them I'm set.

"Honey we're here" my dad said tapping me lightly on the shoulder. I got out to grab my bags only to find that my dad had already done that for me." Bye daddy I'll miss you!" I said suddenly feeling very sad. I jumped up to give him a giant hug.

Later in Seattle, WA still Emily's POV

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for our descent into lovely Seattle Washington!" an annoyingly chirpy voice said over the loud speaker of the plane. "UHHHH well time to get off" I thought I had managed to sit in relative silence throughout the whole plane ride. I went to gather up my things when all of a sudden Owl City blared through my headphone's, as much as I loved the band it was unexpected so I jumped and ended up hitting my head on the control panel thingy above my head. I turned around to hear an insanely hot laugh. It looked like it belonged to an equally hot guy wait no man. Wait what I did a double take he was laughing at ME! Now I was pissed I didn't even know the guy and he was laughing at me. "What's so funny," I said back to him with anger dripping off my normally perky and happy voice. "Nothing," he said quietly while still quietly laughing to himself. Whatever I am not about to let some hot stranger ruin my mood. I got off the plane and waited by baggage claim to get my bags.

I saw my bags and waited for them to come round to me. I went to grab them but couldn't they were too heavy! They started to slip away when suddenly a stranger lifted them off for me "Thanks!" I said turning to the stranger who had saved me from having to wait for my bags to come back around

"Don't mention it," wait that voice it was that jerk from the plane!

"Wait it's YOU!" I said obviously annoyed.

"Wow I guess I make a lasting expression," He said in his husky and hot voice.

"Jake, come we have to go so why don't you leave this lovely lady alone," I voice said

"ok dad" he said turning around to face his dad

"Jake are you going to introduce me?" the man said OMG he was in a wheelchair but even in it he still seemed to have a big presence in the airport.

"Ummmm, sure dad this is…….." he said not knowing my name

"It's Emily!" I said back trying to seen nice now that his dad was involved

"Well hi Emily it's nice to meet you, I'm Billy Black and this is my son Jacob Black," he said politely reaching his hand out obviously trying to shake my hand. I reached in to take his hand he had a firm and powerful grasp.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry I have to go or else I'll end up missing the ferry and my mom will be pissed!" I said hurriedly and with that I grabbed my bags and walked out of the airport to get a cab.

"Can you drive me to the Seattle ferry?" I asked the cab driver

"Sure," he said back cheerily and started driving, we arrived at the ferry terminal, I got out and the taxi driver grabbed my bags out of the trunk I reached into my backpack and grabbed out forty bucks I handed the driver the money, I knew it was too much but I didn't care. I made sure I had all of my bags and went to find out where to purchase ferry tickets. I walked around for about five minutes before seeing I little booth marked ticket sales. I walked over and joined the line in no time I was next in line.

"Next," the woman said happily, I walked up

"I ticket to Port Angeles," I said not really paying attention I was thinking about things.

"That will be $7.75," she replied still happy what was up with this woman creepy.

I dug around before finding my wallet I got out a ten and gave it to her.

"Here is your change and ticket you will want to board over there by the sign that says pedestrians," she said pointing me in the right direction.

Later on the ferry

I had gotten on and grabbed a seat by the window I left my bags in the little booth and went to get a snack from the vending machines *mmmmmmm* snickers. I went to sit back down only to see now familiar faces a few seats away. Jacob got up and walked over to me just as I was sitting down.

"what are you stalking me now," he said jokingly

"No, we just happen to be on the same ferry" I said smoothly trying not to sound like a dork.

There it was again his booming laughter" Sure ok," he said not entirely believing me.

We sat down and started to talk we actually had a lot in common it seemed, we talked the whole time. The ferry got to its destination far too quickly if you ask me.

"Well, Bye Emily hopefully I will get to see you soon!" Jake said getting up to walk away.

"Wait!" I said not relizing how loud I was speeking. He sat down and look at me,

"Yeah," jake said sounding excited that we were still talking

"Umm, here's my number.." I said as a grabbed a pen and piece of paper, I quickly wrote down my number and gave him the piece of paper still feeling kind of awkward.

" Call me some time ok?" I said still feeling like I was going to puke.

"Ok I definitely will," he said before getting up to walk away

"God he is so hot," I thought to myself "Focus you have to find Sam and Mom," I thought.

I think I saw them but oh my god is Sam really that big! And who are those guys by him?

"Sam!" I yelled out in my brothers direction now focused on getting to him

"Emily!" he said definitely happy to see me mom turned and was now looking in my direction her face brightened when she saw me

"Emily! Hi honey," she said she seemed so happy I thought she was going to burst she ran towards me and before I knew what was happening I was being grabbed into a big huge by my mom and I noticed pretty soon that Sam was joining in too.

*cough* *cough* someone was clearing their throat I peeked up from the warm embrace with my family to see who was disrupting this little dare I say moment, it was Sam's friends.

"Ummm, as touching as this little scene is we need to be heading back soon or else we won't make it to the bonfire," Paul I think his name was said a bit shyly but still very firmly.

"What bonfire?" I asked now confused I pulled away from the hug as did mom and Sam

The two well built boys just looked at the ground obviously embarrassed although for the world of me I couldn't figure out what it was. Was it me did I say something?

"here I'll grab your bags," a boy stepped forward reaching for my bags which I let him have, Sam and the other boy, although I guess I really should call them men because they seemed so much older than me, went for my backpack and other bag that was still sitting firmly where I had placed it next to my other bags that were now in the arms of the other people by me.

We slowly walked towards the car and I knew that it was Sam's it was an old beat up truck but as a looked at it the cab appeared to pretty bug like it would be no problem to fit all of us. They threw my bags in the truck bed, while Sam held the door open for me as I clambered in. the two boys climbed in beside me.

"I'm glad to have you back Emily," Sam said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him,

"I missed you too bug brother!" I said so happy that he had let his wall down that had seemed to be around him since I first saw him and I liked that he was letting me back in.

I now knew that moving back was not a mistake that it was an ok thing to do, hell I had already met a hot boy that with my luck I probably would end up never seeing again.

(A/N: please please review or else I won't know if anyone is actually reading and then it will be sad :( and no one wants that!)


	2. Chapter 2 Michigan

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of twilight no matter how much I wish I do they all sadly belong to Stephenie Meyer the plot though is mine so ha although I do wish I had Emmett : ( now I'm sad.**

**Jacob POV**

Thank god this vacation is over! Here wait let me explain my dad thought that it would be 'FUN' if we spent two weeks at Lake Huron on the Canadian border. Too me it was ok but not near as fun as it is to just hang out with my friends on the beach, but frankly I don't know if it would be the same by the time that I got back. Lately Quil had been texting me saying that 'Embry had been brainwashed' and 'that things were not as they used to be' I will admit I was worried not only for Embry but also for Quil's sanity I mean Embry is pretty tough so I don't think that much could get to him. Oh well I guess that I would find out soon enough.

"Jake, Jake, you there son?" dad said while snapping his fingers in my face

"Yeah, dad I'm fine just spaced is all" I said not really knowing what I was saying; lately I never really seemed to be really there.

"OK Jake if you say so, But come on we have to pack up, we leave in for the airport in twenty minutes," Dad said kind of annoyed now but trying hard not to let me hear it in his voice

I walked around our hotel room gathering up clothes to pack up, I got the suitcases out of the closet and shoved everything in. for two guys we sure seemed to have a lot of clothes nd most of them I didn't even remember wearing like this light blue dress shirt? Where was that from it looked like it was my size so I guess it was mine.

"Jacob did you get yourself a change of clothes?" my dad yelled from the bathroom

"Yes dad there is no need for you to check in with me I'm almost sixteen not two!" I yelled right back hoping that I didn't seem mean because I really wasn't mad at my dad but sometimes I wish that he would let me take care of myself Hell I had been taking care of him for almost two years now ever since he got into that accident. Uhhh even thinking about that day sent shivers down my spine.

My dad had gotten into a car crash and there was so much damage that he was now paralyzed from the waist down god I remember seeing him in that ambulance there had been so much blood. Ok time to stop depressing myself with bringing up bad memories.

**(Later on the plane still Jacob's POV)**

I had sat next to my dad for what felt like days but was probably only a few hours, I started to look around the plane 'people watching' as I normally do back home, and then I saw it or rather her.

She was a goddess she has curly black hair a great figure from what I could tell, man was she hot and I haven't even seen her face yet! Just then a voice came over the speakers

""Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for our descent into lovely Seattle Washington!" wait what we were already in Seattle how long had I been staring at her?

I had just started to help my dad gather up our things seeing as we were going to be landing soon.

The plane started to descend Great I hate this part I mean I'm fine with the whole lets be in a little metal box thousands of feet above the ground but the coming down part was scary. I mean who could like plummeting down not really knowing if you are going to crash or not, I mean what if we missed that little tiny strip of pavement it wouldn't surprise me I mean a huge plane with little tiny wheels! Ok calm down Jake it's no big deal no one else is freaking out. I started taking deep breaths trying desperately to calm down which surprisingly I did.

The angel sitting a few seats in started to get up ,seeing as we had just landed, she was gathering her things when she stood up just a bit taller and crashed her head into the little light console over her seat. I had to fight the urge to jump up and see if she was all right because I really didn't want to be that crazy stalker guy I mean I didn't even know her name.

Then I surprised even myself by bursting out laughing! Oh my God I can't believe I just did that so I don't need to worry about being the crazy stalker I was now that jerk on the plane. UHHHHHH! And of course with my luck her head whipped around surprisingly fast and she scanned the plane looking to who it was which probably wasn't hard to figure out seeing as how I had not even managed to stop laughing, like when you're at the dentist and they give you laughing gas and you can't move all you can do is laugh. I managed to stop a little as I looked at her face her gorgeous face. She had a surprisingly pale face with a tint of an olive type complexion, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail but some wisps of her black curly hair had fallen out and were now framing her perfect face in a way that made her look adorable. If I didn't know any better I might say that she looked a bit like Sam apart from the pale complexion and golden eyes. No, Sam didn't have a sister……… I don't think.

I was dragged from my thoughts as she said

"What's so funny!" she was pissed and I could see that I honestly started to think that she was going to come back to my seat and attack me.

She was still staring at me shit I hadn't answered her yet!

"Oh Nothing," I said still laughing just a bit.

She just turned around grabbed her backpack and huffed off the plane which was an amazing feat considering there was still people trying to get off and back to their oh so busy lives. I just sat back and relaxed sense that flight attendant had mentioned before we had gotten on that we should wait till the end to get off so that someone would be there with my dad's wheelchair.

I waited until just about everyone was off and then I grabbed my dad and my bag I must admit for a sixteen year old I was quite strong it was probably from having to carry my dad around sometimes since the accident **(A/N: I know that Billy was not in a car crash but in my story I decided that he should be.)**

The flight attendant was there with my dad's chair so I set him down in it and wheeled him into the Seattle airport terminal towards the baggage claim. When I spotted her again I wanted desperately to apologize but I had to get our bags.

I saw her try to lift a bag and fail so I took my chance and lifted down the three bags that were on the conveyer belt thing there I had made it up to her.

**(A/N: sorry but I have to stop writing in Jacob's POV I'm a girl so writing from a guys POV is kind of hard so fast forward to where we left off in chapter 1 the ferry)**

**Emily POV**

We started walking to the car Sam had introduced me to Paul, Jared, and Embry I guess you could call them his posse. Embry was close to my age which surprised me since Sam and his friends were almost five years older than I.

Who cares I thought shrugging it off Sam had never seemed like the most social person so I guess that I should just be happy that he had friends and wasn't a hermit by now. Just the thought of Sam with a long beard and hair not talking to anyone always staying inside. I laughed as I started to think about him as a crazy cat lady, guy, person not really sure what he would be called. At the sound of my laughter it seemed that everyone turned around in the car, wow I would have to be more careful around them apparently living in a small town had caught up with them. I was now more glad than ever that I had moved away.

I rummaged through my bag desperately trying to find my I pod, my savior, it seemed that in one way or another my I pod was always able to save me from awkward of course it was anti-social as my dad and Evey always pointed out but I wasn't always in the mood to be social. Don't get me wrong I always seemed to fit in where ever I was, not that it surprised me I was pretty, smart, and great at sports especially soccer and dance. I just stared out the window and listened to music the entire time.

Suddenly building started to appear out of thin air, well I guess this was Forks, Just as we were about to pass a large building with a guess a soccer field to the side my mom slowed down and began to speak

"This is where you will be going to school in a week," my mom said

"It's kind of a dinky little school isn't it." I said matter of factly

"Well I guess," mom said but I guess that to her this was big. At least I had managed to escape to the big city before I became all little townie. We pulled into the house soon enough and I got out and grabbed my bags as my mom walked me to my room. I plopped down on the bed suddenly sleepy.

" I think I'm going to sleep a little before the bonfire thing tonight, ok," I said to my mom

"ok just try to be up before six so you can get ready and we can go,"mom sadi before leaving the room and closing the door

The door suddenly burst open and in walked Sam

"I missed you!" he said before trying to hug me, i threw a pillow at him

"Go away I'm no fun when I'm tired," I said kind of annoyed

"OK," he said shrugging his shoulder before walking out closing the door behind him.

Thanks I mumbled before getting under the covers and sliping into my dreams I dreamed about anything and everything.


	3. Chapter 3 the other emily

**Ok so I'm dedicating this chapter to**

**NOelly**

**who continues to review my story thank you NOelly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or ideas of Twilight but I do own Emily she is my own creation!**

Previously

Thanks I mumbled before getting under the covers and slipping into my dreams I dreamed about anything and everything.

Still in **Emily POV**

Ii was awaken to the sounds of someone pounding on my door screaming

"Get up Emily we need to be there in thirty minutes!"

"OK OK don't get your panties in a knot I'm UP!" I replied back groggily hopping that they heard me so that the pounding would not start up again. I lay there staring at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes before realizing that I now had 20 minutes to get dressed. I got out of bed making sure that my feet connected with the floor first to make sure I didn't fall. It's weird for some idiotic reason I am totally graceful on a skateboard, soccer field, or dance floor but stick me on plain flat ground and I can guaranty that I will fall no less than 5 times in the span of 20 minutes.

I went over to my bags and searched around for something to wear since I would be meeting or re-meeting a bunch of people tonight. "Hmmm what to wear?" I said out loud to no one in particular, I mean I wanted to look cute but then again I didn't want to look like some ditz I wanted to look like me. "ahha!" I exclaimed as I found the perfect outfit it was a pair of torn up dark wash skinny jeans, an I love LA tee I put them on and looked for a good pair of shoes. Hmmm….. Well it's on a beach so maybe flip flops? I grabbed a pair of red flip flops from my other bag and slipped them on. ( Picture of outfit on profile)

"Time to inspect the damage" I said to myself I knew that sleeping wasn't going to make me look like a goddess but instead probably make me look like the kraken. I went over to a mirror that was hanging on a wall above a dresser, I looked around the room doing a full 360* there was a pair of French doors that pretty much made up on wall in front of the doors was a plain desk with flowers on it and a clear swivel chair in front of it. There was an arm chair by where I was standing and then the bed which was in disarray after I had slept in it. (Picture on profile)

I took my hair out of my ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror wow my hair looked so good. It was no longer a curly mess but instead was all wavy and gorgeous looking. I ran my brush through it too tame it a little bit and put a bug red bow clip in my hair for the finishing touch I looked myself over one less time before heading out to see the family.

A grabbed the door knob and pulled. I was surprised by how many people were here I thought there was a bonfire at the beach not a party at the house!

I walked up to a tall looking guy who I now recognized as Sam.

"Hey Big Bro!" I said when I was right behind him he turned around and I saw a big smile on his face right before I was engulfed in a hug.

"Ughh can't breathe need air!" I said dramatically even though in reality I was doing fine. He set me down on the ground and backed away from me.

"Emily I would like to introduce you to some one before we head down to the beach," Sam said

"Kay," I replied back

"Emily this is my girlfriend or I guess you could call her my fiancé," Sam said motioning towards a beautiful woman with a huge scar on one side of her face. She was native American and had the same dark russet colored skin as Sam, her dark hair was flowing loosely over her shoulders and midway down her back. She was stunning and her face she had full lips and big brown eyes but I couldn't help but notice the scar that was pulling down from the corner of her eye or the big gashed scar that went from her mouth almost to her ear. But despise the scar this woman was gorgeous! Well great now my self esteem sucks I mean normally I think I look hot but next to her I was nothing but plain.

"This is Emily," Sam told me nonchalantly

"What you replaced me, I'm hurt really Sam I wasn't gone that long was I?" I said faking being hurt.

"Ohh no Emily it's not like that!" Sam said with a terrified look on his face.

"I mean not only that but she's gorgeous way to make my self esteem take a nose dive!" I said once again faying hurt.

"Emily I'm Sorry I really am….. Wait what?" he said pausing midway through sentence as a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Sam it was only a joke!" I said now at this point almost doubled over with laughter.

"Not Funny Emily!" he said kind of mad even though all of his friends who were previously watching TV were now laughing at Sam because he was acting like a three year old who wasn't getting their way.

"ok come on you big piles of muscle are we going or not!" I said to them motioning to the door

"Yeah yeah we're coming," they shouted back turning off the TV and getting up

"Hey not so fast boys, come back her and help me carry this stuff if you want to eat!" Emily said making all the guys turn around and follow her into the kitchen. They all returned moments later with boxes of food that still had steam emanating from the top. Ahhh it all looked so delicious, I had to stop myself before I got any worse I quickly turned around and checked my mouth for drool. I mean drooling over guys I can take but not food I mean food I can all ways go up and take, where as boys were not so easy so drooling was about all I could do. We were soon at the beach where other guys were building up a big pile of wood and getting it ready for the bonfire others were spreading out blankets and a few girls were setting up a volleyball net.

**OK guys I'm sorry to cut this off short but I have been preoccupied lately I'm trying to start up another story while still posting on this one so I'm going to try and make it work although updates might get less frequent. BUT if you want to make sure I update quickly and have the motivation to write then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or else I won't know if you guys like it. But here is how it is going to work**

**0-5 reviews I update in 4 or 5 days or maybe not at all**

**6-10 reviews I update in 2 or 3 days **

**11-15 reviews I update in 1-2 days **

**16-20 reviews I update in 2 days with a huge chapter **

**So start reviewing its not that hard just press the little but and tell me what you thin it can be as short as ' I liked the story' or 'you rock' I really don't care I just want to see if people are reading it and liking it.**


	4. Chapter 4 strange encounters

"I really need to do something to make me happy again," I thought to myself. And as if god was looking right sown at me and smiling my phone started singing I'm too sexy for this shirt I'm to sexy for this shirt. Shit I really need to get a new ring tone damn Evey for making me get it. I was now trying to get my phone out of my pocket, note to self super skinny jeans and phone in pocket don't mix!

I got it out just as it stopped ringing which would mean only one thing I got a text,

"god Evey you miss me that much already?" I mumbled sarcastically.

But to my surprise it wasn't from Evey it was from an unknown number. I clicked read as curiosity got the better of me. OMG it was from Jacob, wow Jacob with all of his hotness, his gorgeous smile, his tan skin, his muscular physique, woe Emily slow down he is only a guy you met once. Well actually three if you count the plane, and baggage thing. Great now I'm arguing with myself instead of seeing what Jacob wrote.

Hey miss me yet?

J

I quickly texted back

Now why would I miss you

E

Uhhh why was I trying to be flirty I mean I'm confident and all but Jacob was not my usual type but then again with all these hot Quileute guys around my type might change. *wink wink*

O Emily I'm hurt I thought you liked me better that that

J

Well duh I just wasn't expecting to talk to you so soon

E

At this point I went to sit down on a log away from anyone so number one Sam wouldn't hound me about being antisocial and number two so I didn't look like a moron standing in the middle of the beach texting.

Ok so what you doin'

J

Ohh nothing just hanging at the beach

E

Funny I'm going to the beach

J

Wow what are the odds that we would both be at the beach?

E

Sorry Emily but I have to go we are almost there and my dad wants me to meet some new person.

J

Umm ok talk to you later

E

Uhhh why did he have to stop talking to me now I'm sad again oh well might as well go mingle. But then I got a brilient idea! Yay me! I ran to the car to get my soccer ball it had been through a lot but it was great. I found Sam talking to some people.

"Hey Sam think Fast!" I said quickly before chucking the soccer ball at his head

But of course Sam and his super human reflexes spun around and caught the ball with one hand before it hit him.

"Ughh Sam your no fun!" I said sulking like a two year old who had just lost her toy which in a way I kind of did. In the split second my head was down I heard Sam yell

"Hey Emily think fast!" I turned my head up quick enough that I was able to back up a bit and hit the ball back towards him using his body, buy all those years of soccer is really starting to pay off.

"Now whose no fun!" Sam said with a goofy grin on his face.

"still you!" I said before sticking my tongue out at him and huffing off to find my soccer ball.

I finally found it lodged in between some rocks by the water, tried to get it out with no luck.

"UHHH stupid soccer ball!" great now I was yelling at inanimate objects. I placed my foot on one side of the rock and the other on the sand and pulled at the soccer ball. Before I knew it I was falling backwards and onto the sand but ha I had my soccer ball! I jumoed up and started to do a little victory dance.

"oh yeah, VICTORY IS MINE!" **(A/N : sorry I just I had to put that in there I am obsessed with family guy)** I yelled out to no one in particular but maybe I was taunting the soccer ball of well that's just how I roll!

I hear someone clear their throat behind me crap I was caught looking like an idiot great. Think Emily think what will your devious plan be to make sure that no one thinks you are crazy. Ohh crap leave now to be the time that my genius brain doesn't work! I slowly turned around.

"Yes how can I help you," I said very calmly and void of expressions.

"umm no, Sam just sent me to look for you, ya no to make sure you hadn't fallen into the ocean and stuff," Paul said trying to contain his laughter wow he has way better self control than Jacob what Emily stop thinking about him you will get your heart broken all your relationship will ever be is through texts you need more than that. Oh well school starts in 3 days I can scope out hotties there.

"Umm Emily are you ok you are kind of smiling manically," Paul said probably freaked out by me now.

"Wait what, oh yeah fine!" I said wow I really hadn't noticed that I'd gone all crazy on his ass ha ha ha crazy ass.i started to walk away with the soccer ball in my hand but then I turned around.

"Hey do you know if anyone here is any good at playing soccer?"

"Umm girls not really but guys…. Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jake, and some other guys a couple that don't live on the rez,"

"OK" could he have been talking about Jake my Jake! Uhh Emily stop you met the guy once besides he Is not your type your type is brown short hair, tall, and muscular.

I went off to find these guys and saw a couple of them already playing soccer on the beach yay soccer will get my mind off all this drama it always does.

"Hey can I play" I aid to the guys some what quietly but I guess to quietly because they didn't hear me UHHHHH!

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled as loud as I could 7 heads spun around and looked at me.

"OK now that I have your attention you wouldn't min if I joined the game would you?" I asked looking oh so innocent.

"Oh honey I don't think that you could keep up with the boys besides you might break a nail," he said high fiving one of the guys close to him.

"Well I see that you have uneven numbers so why can't I play trust me I'm not worried about breaking a nail……. If anything you should be worried that I'd break your nose," a chorus of 'OHHHs' and 'are you going to let her say that to you man'

"well then come on down honey let's see what you can do!" he said, he was obviously very confident of himself, pu-lease.

I took off my flip flops as I was used to playing bare foot so much that it didn't even phased me.

"Kay Collin, Brady, David, and Emily on a team and Seth, Quil, Embry and me on a team first team to 20 points wins." The confident bastard said.

we all huddled up in our respective teams to discuss who would play where I was offered goalie but declined and said that I wanted to be the fielder so I could be in all the action. We wooped their asses to say that they were shocked all of them when I sprinted past them dribbling the ball and scored would be an understatement. It was great I felt free like nothing else mattered and I loved it!

"So I guess I underestimated you, sorry" the guy said shacking my hand

"ehh no bigy most guys don't believe I'm good or that am a champion fielder," I said I was loving this attention.

" Hey can I treat you to a smores later," Embry I think said

"Ehhh sure but it better be good and no spitting in it,"

"Kay,"

"I'm watching you Embry," I said playfully glaring at him before walking away or at least I tried to walk away I fell to the ground after hitting a solid wall of muscle urg these Quileute buys and their muscleyness.

"Sorry Emily, Sam sent me to get you he has someone he wants you to meet" paul said

"umm ok but I'm pretty sure that I already et all the guys of la push and whipped their asses might I add," I said turning around and looking at them.

"Emily technically you didn't whoop my ass since we are on the same team," Collin pointed out

"yeah you know what, no talking from the peanut gallery!" I said pointing at him

"Emily I think that I'm much cuter than a peanut," Collin said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ehhh shut up Collin or I will get Paul here to kick your ass!" I said looking at Paul with a if you don't agree I will kick your ass instead look, probably not the best idea seeing how Paul is like the hulk.

Just then Embry's phone started to ring.

Ya – Embry

Cool where r u- Embry

I have a hot girl you should meet- Embry

No she is not a priss- Embry

Come on-Embry

No she is standing right by me- Embry

K I'll meet you at the food table thing- Embry

He hung up do you know how hard it is to understand a one sided phone conversation. It's hard.

Embry walked up to me and grabbed my arm

"Hey you know Embry it is not nice to manhandle people," I yelled at him

"Well you're not a man!" he said back to me without even looking in my direction

"well fine woman handle, but where are you taking me?"

"Oh just to meet a friend of mine" Embry said with a cocky smile on his face. As we walked uphill through the sand I saw the most amazing sight. He had a tan muscular back but not to muscular, he was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a pair of flip flops looking absolutely gorgeous. Great now I feel like a stalker I haven't even seen his face and already I'm melting to goo! Just then he turned around and I saw an eerily familiar face.

"JAKE!" I said before running up to give him a hug. Hell I know that we have only known each other for a day but for some reason I felt like I had known him for my whole life it was if I was drawn to him.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Jake said thoroughly confused yet very happy at my being here.

"How do you know her?" Embry said

"We met today on the plane, airport, and ferry," Jake said nonchalantly

"God Jake you always have to get the hotties first, don't you!" Embry said sarcastically

I walked up to him to whisper something into his ear

"don't freak embry we are just friends," I said I mean It was obvious even to me the queen of clulessnee that Embry and half the other guys were head of heels for me.

"Fine," Embry said with a grin on his face looks like I have just made him one happy man.

"OK so Emily what are you doing here?" Jake asked obviously confused now.

"Oh my big brother is Sam I'm going to be living with him and my mom," I said as if it was no big deal wich I really didn't thimk it was but Jake had other ideas.

"What you're your S Sam's little sister," he said as he started to shake and what I saw next shocked me I mean I thought big guys like Jake wouldn't be phased about something as silly as that, but boy was I wrong!

**OK thanks for continuing to read my story I really appreciate it. It makes me happy. But then it makes me sad that I don't get a lot of reviews oh well. Ok so I am going to be posting my first chapter of my next story later today I just have to edit it a bit it is called Payback McCarty style so look for it in a few hours. Oh and**

**REVIEW!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	5. AN read!

I'm starting high school tomorrow so I won't be able to update that much probably only once a week or so and if things start to slow down I can write more often. Oh and please review guys because I know people read from the hits thingy but I don't know what they think tell me ok!

REVIEW

REVIEW!!!!

-EMily


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys I'm sorry but I have just lost inspiration for me I am thinking that I might put it up for adoption soon PM if you are interested!!! Once again sorry but my other story hits close to home as many of the things in the story I have dealt with so it is easier to write it just flows all I have to do is add the supernatural.

Ta ta for now! ~Emily A.K.A. the sweet smelling one


	7. Chapter 7

So hi there anyone who is till actually reading my stories good for you. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I don't want to tell you a bunch of excuses but I will tell you what has been going on in my life since I last updated so that you get the general idea of what's going on. Ok number 1 I have switched over to online school so I know do school work online and email teachers it sounds easier but it isn't because I switched schools later in the year instead of just jumping in where everyone else is I had to do the whole course in like half the time. I have also been having trouble with depression and other medical mumbo jumbo so YAY no not a real yay. I have decided to start writing again but I'm sure where my stories are going since im not really in the same state of mind and where I was before. So I might stop my stories altogether and just take them off the site tell me what you think I should do through PMs reviews anything I want and need your feedback.


	8. new author

Hello there! well this is going to be the last post of tall dark and furry . but don't worry one of the people who has been reviewing since the beginning has offered to adopt and continue this story under her screen name. so checkout Noelly to read this story from now on.


End file.
